


Soft As Silk

by Bubonicc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Creampies, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral, Panties, Rough Sex, Size Difference, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topped with a pretty pink bow, Megatron takes his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft As Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well I have yet to write anything with clothing really involved and I was sort of saving it for a Longarmblurr fic but then I was like.. shit Jess you have yet to do anything with TFA op and megs so BOOM, here it is.

The pretty pink bow sat between his bound wrists, connecting his hands above his head to the berth’s railing. It was silk, soft and gentle on his joints when he gave it a halfhearted tug. 

Cheeks tinted a faint red, he opened his mouth and panted, his frame tingling and twitching as the bot below him showered his belly and chest in kisses. They are wedged between his thighs, keeping them apart and slowly grinding their own hips against his, only revving him up more.

“I have barely touched you and you already have such a fascinating look.” Megatron’s voice was low, rumbling in his chest as he kissed his way up to Optimus’ neck. Upon reaching a neck cable, he bit down, making the small autobot below him jerk and gasp.

“Ngn!” Optics flickering, Optimus pulled against the silk ties, enduring the bite until Megatron withdrew only to lean back forward and crush their lips together.

He could taste his own energon on Megatron’s lips before their glossa’s tangled. It was short lived, and Optimus whined when Megatron pulled away, a small strand of their saliva connecting them and breaking when Megatron moved back enough.

There was a small chuckle that escaped the Decepticon, perhaps amused at the dazzled and needy look this high and mighty Prime was giving him, but this was just the start, and it was always going to get so much better.

Returning his lips to Optimus’ chest, the warlord moved down, lower and lower. He paused when he reached Optimus narrow belly, savoring it and the hot to the touch plating.

Mouthing over seams far too small for his fingers to fit into, he moved downward more and more until he gets to the real treat.

To complement the silk ribbon around Optimus’ wrist, he sported a lovely pair of pastel pink panties, complete with a matching pink bow right at the top.

A bulge was clearly visible, as Optimus’ spike swelled under the delicate fabric more and more with each new touch. The head peeked out the top, beads of lubricant already swelling out and oozing onto Optimus’ lower belly. The faint outline of his valve could be seen below, and Megatron licked his lips with anticipation.

“Look at that,” Megatron murmured, tracing the outline of Optimus’ spike with one long servo, “Already so needy.” The spike pulsed under his fingertip and he watched it shift under the fabric as Optimus squirmed above.  

Slipping his thumbs under the waistband, Megatron rubbed into the sensitive groin plating, avoiding touching Optimus’ spike just to savor those frustrated and needy scowls the Prime would give him when he took too long.

“Patience, Autobot.” He kept massaging, watching Optimus’ face closely. Whenever he saw Optimus roll his optics back and chew on his lower lip, he could feel his own spike throbbing with need. It pressed against its inner panel, warping it outward only once before granting it what it wanted.

Springing out of its sheath, Megatron’s spike stood erect between them, twitching and drooling a bit of lubricant as it patiently waited for any kind of attention.

The spike is hefty, large in girth and significantly longer than an autobot who was Optimus’ size. With that being said, it was a real treat to have, and at the sight of it, Optimus’ valve bared down.

Vents heaving, Optimus wiggled his hips, whining down at Megatron as he kept fiddling around with his hips, sure it felt nice, but if he could just move on it could feel even better.

“Enough teasing, get on-” He was cut off when Megatron reached up and grabbed his cheeks, squishing them together a bit.

“Quiet.” Crimson optics darkened in warning, the grip was anything but gentle, but softened when Optimus furrowed his brow and fell silent. “That’s a good little Autobot.” Removing his hand all together, Megatron put his attention back on Optimus’ hips.     

Taking his spike into hand, Megatron stroked it, twisting only two times and running his thumb over the head once before bringing it down and pressing it roughly against the panties’ fabric.

The fabric was soft against his spike’s head, sending dull little pangs of pleasure swirling through his hips. It was enough to get even a small groan out of him, and when he pushed his spike down a little more he could feel Optimus’ valve lips sort of part.

It was difficult through the fabric to get a good sense of where Optimus’ valve opening was but it didn’t matter right now.

Above Optimus whined, his thighs trembling and twitching when he felt Megatron lay his spike on the top of his valve and start to thrust over the fabric. It felt weird against his outer node, but good weird, the kind of good weird that had him arching up to watch.

“Hah~!”

“Shh.” Megatron groused as he watched himself work, pausing after a few dry thrusts to reangle his spike downward a bit more.

The spike head prodded against the bottom of Optimus’ valve, still separated by fabric, it kept him from penetrating too deeply. He could only get about half an inch before the fabric strained, threatening to rip if he was not careful.

“Hah~” Watching with one optic closed and the other slightly squinted, Optimus grunted. It felt good, but it was a terrible tease as his valve bared down on nothing. Even with Megatron prodding the tip of his spike into him, it was not enough.

“This look suits you, Prime.” Leaning up to steal an open mouth kiss, Megatron kept his hips moving. The pace was terribly slow, a quick withdrawal, but a long drawn out thrust left Optimus’ inner working achy for attention.

“Mhm~” He felt Megatron’s spike pull back far enough that the panty cloth stuck to the head of his spike, slapping against his valve when it finally let go. He wasn’t left alone for long, luckily, as Megatron directed his spike to rest on the top of Optimus’ valve again. He left it just sitting there, perhaps to let the large flow of new lubricant dribble all over the panties’ top.

“Look,” His voice was hoarse, laced with his own hidden lust as he watched Optimus look down between his thighs. He dragged it back, and then forward, keeping his optics locked on Optimus’ face, soaking in that hungry look. His blue finials sagged, one twitching forwards slightly at attention to the situation. “You just can’t wait to have it can you?” He dragged his hips back, “Do you want me to go all the way? Do you think your valve can handle all of it today?” He watched Optimus’ optics flicker and brighten, getting lost in his arousal. “I know you like when it splits you open, I know that look.” He kissed the corner of Optimus’ mouth, enjoying the bit of drool seeping out. “Do you want me to overload inside of you?” He bit into Optimus’ lip, drawing energon and getting his attention back.

“Ah!” They locked optics, Megatron looming over Optimus with a flat look. He always had a flat look, always seemed too serious even in the heat of things. Calm and cool, he was tantalizing in every manner.

Drawing his lips close to Optimus’ audio, Megatron drew in a cool breath, “Do you want me to overload inside of you.” He said again, drawing back to get a small nod. Of course he did.

Sliding himself back down the Prime’s frame, he scooted himself back enough to lie comfortably on his belly. He kept his top half propped up on his elbows while his head remained between Opimus’ thighs.

“Lovely.” Megatron sang as he looked upon the soaked panties. They stuck to Optimus’ valve, now sculpting the shape of the swollen lips near perfectly. “It pleases me how wet I can make you.” With his thumb, he pressed it against the fabric and pushed between the valve lips, running it up and down. He made sure to rub high enough so that he could swirl around the outer node and even pinch it through the fabric. It was stiff and throbbed between his servos, and when he pinched a little too hard, the Prime’s legs would jerk at the sides of his head.

Yanking on the silk bounds, Optimus bit his glossa, huffing and twisting his midsection each time Megatron pinched him. It sent hot lines of pleasure up his thighs, making his knees quake and his back arch. It was so good, but he wanted more, so much more.

“Let’s have a look-” He moved his thumb down, fondling one of Optimus’ valve lips before reaching his thumb over and hooking the fabric. With a gentle tug he moved the fabric to one side, revealing Optimus’ valve.

The lips are plush pink, swollen with energon in the heat of the moment. Glossed with a beautiful sheen of lubricant, they were sticky and hot to the touch. Lubricant bubbled at the bottom, Optimus’ valve ring clenching and spurting a little bit more lubricant, insisting it was ready.

With his free hand, Megatron brought up his thumb, dipping it into the clenching valve and stuffing it in until the very last knuckle.

Hips bucking upwards, Optimus cried out and yanked his wrists against the silk bounds. The railing creaked and he kept pulling as the digit inside of him wiggled a bit, exploring the textured wobbling walls for only a few seconds and then withdrawing.

“Autobots have always been so sensitive. Poor creatures.” Slightly amused, Megatron leaned in, pressing his lips against one of Optimus’ valve folds for a quick cuddle. Its soft mesh was just as soft as the panties’ silk. So warm, so comforting, he dove right in.

His glossa flicked out, pushing between folds and lapping around at random. He stopped to nibble on a fold, and then moved up to suck harshly at Optimus’ node until he heard a high pitched squeal of delight.

Of course Optimus jerked his hips back, the stimulation too much for his sensor net to process. It tickled and felt so good at the same time; so much so that his face grew a bright pink in reaction to that talented glossa wagging its way around his array.

“O-Oh… haaph~!” HIs hips jerked hard again when he felt Megatron’s denta nipping against his node, and then again when he felt something worming its way into his valve.

Fingers were easy; his valve had no issue accommodating the first, nor the second. He had gotten used to it, over time, Megatron had been patient, and he was so tiny compared to him after all.

It was the third finger that always gave him trouble, no matter how turned on and wet he could get, his valve still had difficulties. It always was cause for slight discomfort, even with Megatron whispering sweet nothings to him and sucking on his outer node to mask some of the pain, but when it popped in it was incredible.

The tightness, the straining his valve did just to clench the strong digest and milk them for all they were worth, it drove the little Prime off the edge more than once.

He would howl out in overload, his chin tucked down against his chest as he tried to watch Megatron fingering him. It was sort of useless, as then the crash of pleasure washed over him he tossed his head back and sobbed out.

By now he had trained himself to keep his legs spread as to not squish Megatron between them. Their first few ruts he had often squashed Megatron between them, but now he had a habit of spreading them apart even wider, splitting his valve open for Megatron to see.

Transfluid shot from his spike, still bulging out from under the panties; it littered his upper belly with fluid more than once.  

Slowly extracting his servos, Megatron smeared the extra lubricant on Optimus’ outer node. He was going to need all the lubricant he could get for this next part.

Sitting up and sitting on his knees, Megatron smirked and chuckled up at his sagging Prime. He watched him pant into his own chest, his split lip from the bite still oozing a bit of energon that streamed down his chin.

His finials sagged outward and then back in a submissive manner when he felt Megatron’s hands on his hips.

“Up.” He commanded, though he knew well enough in Optimus’ position it would be hard for him to roll over on his own. With that said, he helped him, rolling him and watching his bound hands to make sure they twisted as Optimus got onto his knees.

Hooking an arm under the Prime’s little waist, Megatron pulled it up so his aft was higher in the air.

Looking over his shoulder, Optimus watched on with glossy optics as Megatron grabbed his spike, rubbing it with a little more vigor now. His free hand was placed on Optimus’ aft, stroking it while his thumb dug into the thin fabric against his valve.

“Ready, little Autobot?” His thumb hooked the soaked fabric again, yanking it roughly to the side this time. A low rumble of approval would be heard emitting out of Megatron’s frame as he watched thick strands of lubricant drip from the autobot’s valve.

Looking up, he could see Optimus nodding at him, curling his hands around the berth’s upper railing as he braced himself for impact. _Excellent_.

Sliding himself forwards enough that he could press Optimus open valve against the underside of his spike, he let out a rare groan. He was so warm, so so warm, and he was hot.

Taking a hold of his spike, he guided it down, nosing roughly against Optimus’ very hungry valve opening and leaning forwards. He let his weight do most of the work, letting the head slowly penetrate just so he could savor Optimus’ soft whimpers.

“Autobot-” Megatron leaned over Optimus’ slightly arched back, resting his chin on Optimus’ shoulder, “Look at me.” He kept inching himself forwards, feeling Optimus also inching forwards as Megatron was getting to the more girth section of his spike, causing Optimus’ valve ring to strain. “Look at me-” He said again, and Optimus’ flickering optics shifted to him.

Bucking his hips forwards, Megatron sheathed himself, ramming his hips right up against Optimus’ aft and burying everything he had inside of the autobot’s inner valve.

Constellations danced across Optimus’ vision field as powerful waves of pleasure and pain took over. He opened his mouth to let out a cry of protest but instead this awful sounding mewl of deep bliss came out instead.

The pace started off quick, Megatron keeping Optimus firmly pinned under him as he claimed him, ramming their hips together hard enough that Optimus could feel the berth bumping the wall.

Every other thrust Megatron would push against him as hard as he could, getting every little bit of his spike into Optimus’ convulsing valve as he could. When he struck the top of his valve, Optimus would throw his head back, his finals pinned as far down as possible.

He liked that most of all, the complete and utter submission of Optimus Prime. How he just gave himself over every time, it was so intoxicating.

Thrusting even harder, Megatron hooked his arm under Optimus’ belly, hand searching for something. Upon touching the soft silky fabric, he reached under and took ahold of Optimus’ spike, jerking it roughly under the fabric.

He didn’t have to worry about keeping the fabric covering his valve aside as his working spike was doing a fine job of that, but it was a shame that by the time they would be done they certainly would be ruined. No matter, there were always more to ruin another day.

“Gah!! Hah! I-I’m-” Transfluid spurted from Optimus’ spike, splattering across the berth top and collecting in Megatron’s working hand.

His spike could feel Optimus’ inner valve fluttering, struggling to clench around his length but managing as Optimus’ screams heightened as an Overload of a lifetime was washing over him.

Coolant tears welled under his optics, streaming down his moist cheeks as he bounced against the Decepticon. Why he was crying, he didn’t know, it was all feeling so good, so so good.

There were kisses littered along Optimus’ spinal strut, gentle, loving, and soon he could feel some on the back of his neck, and then his cheek.

He kept sobbing out; gasping as each thrust was sending him spinning off into another overload.

He could barely hear the husky pants of Megatron’s breath at the side of his head, it was familiar. Rarely did Megatron make much noise when they interfaced, most of it had been saved for the finale, when Megatron himself was ready for his overload.

Removing his hand from Optimus’ panties, Megatron placed his arms at either sides of Optimus, knotting his fingers in the covers as he picked up speed and strength, prepping for overload. It was close, and it swelled in his groin along with his spike.

Feral growls escaped his mouth, and he jerked hard into the Prime, pressing his hips so hard against him he pushed Optimus forwards and lifted his knees off the berth.

He grunted; hissing into Optimus’ shoulder blade as it finally came. The fluid was hot and thick, filling what little space was left inside of Optimus’ valve chamber.

His belly swelled outwards, excess fluid spurting out of his valve and around Megatron’s spike to stream down his inner thighs.

Hanging his head between his arms, Optimus heaved, his entire body quaking in aftershock. He hiccupped when he felt Megatron shift, his spike moving inside of him as well, shifting the fluid in his swollen belly.

Oh Primus it felt good, it felt so _so good_. His plating swelled outward, attempting to dispel some pent up heat.

Sitting up and withdrawing, Megatron watched transfluid leak out of the side of the panties as they flapped back over to cover Optimus’ valve.

As he thought, they were ruined, no matter.

He untied Optimus’ wrists next, taking each hand into his own and inspecting them. They were a bit irritated, nothing a little love couldn’t fix.

He kissed them, and then helped Optimus lie down on his back once more before he himself lied on his side next to his little Autobot.

“Cool down and then we can share a nice bath.” Running the undersides of his servos over Optimus’ sweaty cheeks, he brushed the tears away. He was half amused he could get Optimus to do something like that, but it only seemed to have drawn one or two out of him.

“Sounds nice.” He was dizzy, tired as hell, but pleased beyond comprehension. Taking in a deep breath, he savored Megatron’s large hand running up and down his slightly bulging belly, it would all leak out in time, but right now it felt amazing in his valve.

Sliding his hand down a little more, Megatron slipped it under Optimus’ panties, cupping the now worn out valve fondly.

He leaned down and kissed Optimus right on his nose piece

**Author's Note:**

> I think I spent more time trying to figure out what colored panties I want OP to wear and now that I finished im like damn I should have made him wear some with a fluffy bunny tail on the back. That would be so so cute?? Wow and Megatron pulling on it and making OP mad because he doesn't want him to rip it off.   
> hmm.


End file.
